Thy dagger this is they sheath
by TomxoxRiddlexoxSxcHeirxox
Summary: A sweet Hermione and Draco story sort of based on Romeo and Juliet. DISCLAIMER: I DONT ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT....


But he won't give up.

Draco lifted his head and looked at his tearstained face. His pale face had once had a glow of superiority but now it was just pale. He felt drained and the dark circles under his eyes showed that he had not slept well. He didn't understand. He should be proud, chosen as Voldemort's heir. Instead it was the worst thing he had ever experienced in his life. He had to kill. He always had wanted to but now that he had to he couldn't. What was worse was that if he couldn't kill Dumbledore Snape would have to. Snape had watched over him too long. He knew that Snape was a double agent for Dumbledore. It was easy to see. He knew that this was why he would tell Snape exactly went on at the meetings and what Voldemort had said and what was being planned. In his own way Draco was a double agent too. He looked at the faucet and once again looked to the mirror. I hate my reflection, I hate my face, I hate myself, I hate my father, I hate my friends, I hate the Dark Lord, I hate my house, Draco thought. What didn't he hate? He hated that he would have to go home during the holidays just to be beaten by his father and watch his mother be beaten to the almost death. Sometimes, as blasphemous as it sounds, he wished he was a Muggle and didn't have to deal with this. He wished his mother was so naive. Her name, Narcissa, was true to her. Narcissa, its latin root being Narcissus which meant unrequited love, seemed to fit her. No matter what Lucius did to her she would still love him. What blinded her? He knew she loved him, her son, but why would she love Lucius? She tried so hard to make Lucius love her but everything she did for him he countered it by making it seem as though she had done something wrong. Now she was slowly dying, crumbling inside from this disease called love. Could she not see that Lucius couldn't love anyone? He can't even love his own son. He only loves the Dark Lord and his power.  
"Why doesn't he just go marry him and leave us alone!?" Draco shouted at his reflection. What if he had been in a different family with a different house and with different friends? Would he be like this? He raised his fist and punched the mirror hard. It shattered into a million pieces. Love, Power, Life. These were things Draco had had enough of. He raised the piece of mirror. I'm giving up, He thought. He dropped the piece of glass. Why am I giving up? I can't die. If I die it won't matter. No one irreplaceable. I have to stay alive. Stay alive and defy my father. I have to try to do everything I can to defy them. I have to help the right way. Perhaps I could be a double agent like Snape. When the last battle came he would cross over and laugh in both of their faces. He might not be able to kill Voldemort but he would kill his father. It would be enough.  
Draco went to bed and fell asleep. When he woke up he had forgotten his plan to defy the Dark Lord and all he stood for. It was almost as if the plan had been erased from his memory.

Draco walked into the Great Hall searching out Pansy. Ugh, Pansy. He had to marry her, who else would he marry? They had been engaged since birth. Sure Pansy was pretty and rich but god was she annoying. He put on his smirk as he walked to the seat his "dear little Pansy" had saved for him.   
"Morning, Draco!" Pansy cooed batting her eyelashes.  
"Good morning Dray." Blaise said in monotone while eating an enormous pile of pancakes.  
Draco merely nodded at Blaise and didn't acknowledge Pansy. He pretended he didn't see her hurt look. Draco took some bacon strips.  
"Don't eat bacon Draco darling!" Pansy said shrilly. Draco examined her plate. It had a pancake on it.  
"Why ever not Pansy Parkinson?" Draco cut the bacon into little bits and stabbed three pieces with his fork.  
"Think of the poor little pigs who were killed to make the bacon! Think of the torture and think of how they squealed!"   
"And think of my poor stomach which is empty and wants to be filled by bacon!"  
"Oh" Pansy fell silent. She remained silent for the rest of the meal sitting there eating her pancake and veggie sausage.

"Blaise? What do we have next?" Draco asked his friend.   
Draco felt just like his father then.

Draco's arm burned. It was in the middle of Transfiguration. What the heck could Voldemort want? How should he deal with this? If Draco ignored it there would be a great punishment, but if went to Voldemort's side the secret would be out and he wouldn't be able to kill Dumbledore. The pain in his arm made him sick.  
Sick.  
Draco ran up to Professor McGonagall and squeaked "I am sick!"  
"Alright er...you may go to the nurse," Professor McGonagall looked surprised at the squeaking voice of Draco. Then Draco did it. He hadn't meant to but he did. He threw up right on Proffeser McGonagall. He then ran out of the classroom. The Slytherins all applauded at the fact that their least favorite teacher had just been vomited on. Draco ran down the hallway to the cupboard that he had fixed to let him into Honeydukes and looked both ways to make sure no one noticed him and then he lifted up his sleeve and saw his mark. He touched it with his wand, closed his eyes, and he felt a rush. When he opened his eyes he was standing in front of the Dark Lord. They were at Tom Riddle's grave site. Lucius had told Draco about how the Dark Lord had risen again and Draco knew this was the place. Draco immediately knelt and kissed Voldemort's robe.  
"My heir," Voldemort hissed.  
"Yes, my master?" Draco said, still kneeling in front of Voldemort.  
"Get up." Voldemort said with an air of impatience.  
"Yes, master." Draco stood up.  
"Draco, you as my heir must know something of great importance. Tom Riddle is my father. He was no wizard."  
"Sir, are you-  
"Yes Draco, I am a half blood, impure." Draco gasped at this. Voldemort who led the Crusade against the Mudbloods was half Muggle himself. Voldemort continued.  
"My father ran out on my mother when he learned she was a witch. She was then led into a life of poverty and died giving birth to me. It was because of him, the filthy little muggle, that I went to an orphanage and was unnecessarily tortured by the muggle children who knew nothing. I then learned I was a wizard. I went to Hogwarts during the winter and fall and during the summer I lived at the muggle orphange. I had no friends there. I hated all those children. I began to think that all muggles were like that and at school I began a cult against those of impure blood, convincing people that Salazar wanted us to get rid of these Mudbloods and Muggles. It was I who thought of the term Mudblood. Now, Draco, I know that this is wrong but it's gone to far and I must continue the crusade. Draco, I chose you because I know you don't really believe in this. I know you wanted to kill your father. I know you hate me and I hate myself. I hated my father as well and I killed him. I loved my mother but my father destroyed her. We are so similar Draco. That is why you will be the next Dark Lord. Because you will destroy this Draco. Don't disappoint me.  
Draco traveled back to school.

That was when Draco woke up in the middle of the night. It was all a dream. The Dark Lord did want to kill all the mudbloods. Draco was tired of all this battling against people. It had started fifty years ago and he felt it would never stop. Why couldn't they just ignore the Mudbloods rather then try to round up a gigantic army and kill them all. He would never have any say in it until he was The Dark Lord. He thought of all the Mudbloods he knew. Immediately he thought of Hermione Granger. She wasn't terribly ugly but not pretty enough to tempt anyone. Her monster hair that probably ate people was a major turnoff but other than that she had an okay complexion. All she had to do was get that hair under control and she could get with better people than the Ron Weasel creature with the ghastly hair and freckles. When Draco thought of it all the family had those nightmare features, except for Ginny. Blaise was practically in love with that red head. If it hadn't been for his parents Blaise would probably kidnap Ginny and marry her. But his parents would never let him ten feet near Ginny for any reason, even to hex her. Knowing Blaise, he probably talked to Ginny regularly and went to Hogsmeade somehow with her. He always thought Blaise as Romeo. Blaise always fell in love with someone else every week. Ginny defiantly held the record as the longest liked by Blaise, though. Now that he thought about it Ginny was unrealistically like Juliet. He could see Blaise and Ginny lying dead on top of each other on the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall with Harry, playing the part of the Count, lay dead near the Gryfinndor Tables and Dumbledore playing the part of the Friar. He, Draco, would play the part of Mercutio. Draco laughed at this idea and almost went back to sleep but he saw the sun starting to rise and he didn't feel in the least sleepy. He got out of bed quietly and looked out of the window. He smiled as he thought of the common misconception that the Slytherin Dorms were in the dungeons. The Common room was but the rooms themselves weren't. He saw the sun. The pink rays stretched across the blue sky. Oddly his thoughts were only of Hermione and he thought of her eyes.

Hermione dreamed. "Oh happy dagger this is thy sheath!" she heard a voice say. "Now let me die!" She opened her eyes. It had been years since she had thought of the play Romeo and Juliet. Hermione had gone through a temporary Shakespeare phase in which she read all of his plays and bought all the movies that she could of his plays. She had often been called nerd because of her Shakespeare obsession. She guessed some things never change. She sat up. Wouldn't it be so odd if there was a Romeo and Juliet affair at Hogwarts? No doubt there would be with Ginny's new romance with Blaise (although Hermione had sworn not to tell). She just hoped no one would die. It would cause quite a scandal not to mention the loss of her best friend and not to also mention the loss of her only friend who was a girl. Harry and Ron were good friends, however they weren't quite the ones you went to when you had a crush or relationship problems. Hermione got out of bed and got her journal. She had gotten it from Dumbledore's office after she had been petrified  
THE CAST FOR THE PLAY ROMEO AND JULIET  
Juliet- Ginerva Weasly  
Romeo- Blaise Zambini  
The Nurse- Hermione Granger  
Mercutio- Draco Malfoy  
Friar Laurence- Albus Dumbledore  
Lady Capulet- Molly Weasley  
Lord Capulet- Fred Weasley  
Lady Montague- Mrs. Zambini  
Lord Montague- Mr. Zambini  
Count Paris- Harry Potter  
Tybalt- Ronald Weasely   
Benvolio- Neville Longbottom  
Prince(ess) Escalus- Professer Mcgonnagol  
Sampson- Crabbe  
Gregory- Goyle  
Abram- Seamus   
Rosaline- Cho Chang  
Peter- Crabbe or Goyle again  
The Chorus- Luna Lovegood  
Hermione laughed at the cast. It was quite accurate if this were to happen in real life. She looked up at the sun rise and wondered if Draco Malfoy would find this thought as amusing as she did.


End file.
